Such type of roof tile is known in the art. It is well-known for the body of such type of roof tile to be formed by a ceramic body of the so-called red body type such as a ceramic body made of terracotta. However, with such kind of materials, the weather/frost resistance and durability of the roof tile may be rather limited.
US 2012/0085053 A1 proposes the use of porcelain for such type of roof tile. Here, the roof tile is a lightweight tile, wherein, to reduce the weight, a plurality of ribs with intermittent recesses are provided at the lower surface of the roof tile. The upper surface of the roof tile may show conventional decorative textures and the decorative aspect of the roof tile is largely defined by the color of the ceramic body. Due to the particular configuration of the lower surface of the roof tile, its structure is relatively complex. Consequently, the roof tile is relatively difficult to manufacture.